High School Love
by Nekogal31
Summary: Miroku, Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo, get stuck in Kagome's era. Somehow they can't get back. While they're there, a little romance goes on between Inu and Kag, and Mir and San. PLEASE R AND R!
1. Math Stinks

**_High School Love_  
  
By: Sarah  
**  
Hi everyone!!! I hope you've been reading my fics lately! Also sorry that there hasn't been many chapter updates in some of my other stories, due to the fact that my computer had a virus thingy... Sigh Anyways, this fic is a SanMir and InuKag and takes place in Kagome's Era. They both have high school crushes on each other, but how will it end up???  
  
Sango taped her number two pencil on her desk as she did the problems listed on the board.  
  
"Twenty dived by five, then the square root of that, and then get the common factor – I'm confused," whispered Sango to herself.  
  
"Oh, that one's quite simple Sango chan! The square root of four is two, then take number and then and... and... huh? I though that's what you do..." said the currently confused Miroku, his sleek black hair in a small ponytail. He sat right across from Sango.  
  
Sango blushed, making her brown eyes standout.  
  
Miroku was wearing the school uniform as was Sango, similar to Kagome's.  
  
"You two shut up! Feh!" grunted Inu-Yasha, his long silver hair behind his little doggie ears. Which, everyone in the class thought were fake. Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku lived with Kagome and her family at the shrine since they had all been sent to Kagome's era and couldn't get back through the well.  
  
Shippo also lived with Kagome and stayed in her room with her and Sango while the boys stayed in the living room.  
  
"Sorry Inu-Yasha, we just don't get this problem... You wouldn't know it I suppose..." Miroku sighed as he turned away and continued his favorite thing, looking down the riding up skirt of the girl in front of him.  
  
"Actually 'Monk' I do, it's two" said Inu-Yasha leaning back in his chair, wanting much to be slaying a demon right now.  
  
"Wow! Then why didn't you write it down on you paper?" asked Sango looking at the blank paper next to Inu-Yasha. All it had down was his name with a doggie paw by it.  
  
"Just because I know it doesn't mean I have to put it down on a stupid paper," snorted Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How did you get the answer?" asked Miroku looking up from his stare.  
  
"Well, for one I don't spend the whole class staring places I shouldn't, and second, I pay attention!" yelled Inu-Yasha a little too loud rushing to his feet.  
  
Kagome, busy doing her work, was trying her best to ignore the three, but turned around quickly when she herd Inu-Yasha raise his voice.  
  
Kagome saw him standing out of his chair and gave him a glare that made him instantly sit back down.  
  
She mouthed the words "Thank you" and continued her long work.

* * *

Kagome and Sango worked on home work together as Shippo took a bath.  
  
"Umm, Kagome..." whispered Inu-Yasha, shyly stepping into her room.  
  
"Yes?" asked Kagome looking at half his muscular body that wasn't wrapped in a towel, getting ready to take a shower after Shippo.  
  
"Where's the soat?"  
  
"Soat?" asked Kagome bewildered. She though about what he said then asked, "Do you mean the soap?"  
  
"That's what I meant! Now where is it?" shouted Inu-Yasha, almost dropping his towel.  
  
"Er, I think Shippo has it right now, He'll be done soon," said Kagome coolly turning to Sango, as they exchanged silent giggles.  
  
Sango had just finished her work and went into the kitchen, where Kagome's mom was cooking dinner.  
  
"Would you like me to help, Mrs. Hiragashi?" asked Sango with a polite smile.  
  
"Oh thank you, but Miroku's helping me! He went to go buy some milk for me. I told him I'd make him cookies if he did," laughed Kagome's mom stirring the contents of one of the many pans cooking.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait outside for Miroku," said Sango a little disappointed at not being able to help.  
  
About ten minutes had past until she saw Miroku quickly approaching the house.  
  
"Oh hello, Sango! How is my girl?" asked Miroku as he walked up to the porch.  
  
"I'm fine!" said Sango while smiling.  
  
"That's good!" said Miroku leaving, but not with out rubbing a certain place behind Sango.  
  
Miroku entered the house with a large red mark across his face.

* * *

"Kagome come here!" yelled Inu-Yasha from inside the bathroom, the water still running.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome from outside the door, trying her hardest from wanting to rushing in and see Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How do you turn this snake demon off?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
  
"It's not a snake Inu, it's called a faucet, and the turn the knob all the way to where the blue is!" yelled Kagome through the door.  
  
"Yeeoww!!!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"What, what?!" asked Kagome busting through the door, afraid he was hurt.  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red at seeing him there in the shower.  
  
"This stupid thing got all cold and it was freezing!" complained Inu- Yasha with a sour look on his face.  
  
Kagome, still blushing while trying to cover her eyes, turned the knob all the way off.  
  
"Thanks, now get out so I can change!" yelled Inu-Yasha stepping out.  
  
Kagome didn't have to be told twice as she ran out the door.

* * *

It's not much yet I know, but it's only the first chappy! Anyways, please review. Five reviews and the next chapter will magically appear! J/k!  
  
I dedicate this story to my and my sister's friend, Briana, who has never failed to read my stories and who is a big M/S fan! Thanks Bri! 


	2. Open Doors

High School Love 2  
  
By: Sarah  
  
Hi everyone!!! I have finally got a new chapter up! YAY! Cough sorry...Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to read this story! Thanks!

* * *

Inu-Yasha gazed up at the white ceiling above him as he laid silently on the sofa in the living room.  
  
Miroku gave a slight grunt and then mumbled what sounded like "Sango".  
  
Inu-Yasha gave a little laugh, knowing how much the monk had always liked her. 'If only,' thought Inu-Yasha, 'he could realize that Sango hates it when he touches her a-'  
  
Inu-Yasha was interrupted of his though when he saw Kagome out of bed. He quickly pretended to be drifting away in a heavy sleep.  
  
He slightly opened one of his yellow eyes and watched her step into the kitchen and then heard the click of the porch door being closed.  
  
After about a minute had pasted, he mutely followed into the kitchen, careful not to wake the sleeping monk.  
  
The porch door was ajar so he slowly walked to where it was. He was about to join her outside when he heard her say, "Oh god... how I love him so much... but how could I ever tell him this without getting hurt...?" asked Kagome to herself between sobs of tears. She was sitting on a porch chair crying into her hands.  
  
She sat out there crying for what seemed like the longest time, Inu- Yasha still close by.  
  
He hated to see her cry; it always made him so sad.  
  
Kagome finally wiped her eyes and gave a little sniff. She dragged herself off the chair and gradually opened the door, in which Inu-Yasha was quick to abandon as soon as Kagome had rose.  
  
Inu-Yasha was turned away as Kagome made it back to her room. The door had closed behind her and Inu-Yasha sat up on the sofa.  
  
"Could it be she was talking about me?" Inu-Yasha asked himself in a soft whisper."It couldn't be... she doesn't like me..." he said falling back into his pillow on the scratchy sofa and fell asleep with these words on his mind.

* * *

Kagome had tried to sleep...  
  
It was no use; she couldn't stop thinking about Inu-Yasha. She wondered if she would ever be able to tell him how she felt about him. She always got so nervous when she talked to him. How could it be that at time he was so sweet to her, and then he would turn into a screaming rage at her at others?  
  
As soon as the early rays of light had come, Kagome had barely fallen asleep, only to be awoken shortly by Shippo, wanting to have cereal.  
  
'Thank God it's Saturday,' thought Kagome.

* * *

Miroku had had the most wonderful dream! He had dreamt that he was with Sango, and they where together in a hot spring, doing much more than a little swimming. (A little to much info I know...U)  
  
He had woken up when the sweet smell of Sango's perfume caught his nose.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Sango, unaware that Miroku had been awake.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Miroku!" laughed Sango, "Thought it was some kind of demon!"  
  
He too laughed at this and then arose from the air mattress on the floor. He had pulled the sheets off of him.  
  
By doing that, it revealed that he was wearing only boxed that had little hearts printed on them. Something Kagome's mom had gave to wear to sleep, rather than his hot robes.  
  
Sango blushed madly and quickly retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Please, can you get dressed? I'll cook you breakfast..." said Sango from inside the tiled kitchen.  
  
"If that's what you want, my Lady," said Miroku putting on his purple robe.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears flinched and Miroku, not wanting to wake him, quietly joined Sango in the kitchen.  
When he stepped in, he saw Shippo and Kagome enjoying- well Shippo, at least- a bowl of cereal with ice cold milk.  
  
Kagome was stirring her soggy cereal around in her glass bowl and not even taking a bite.  
  
"Lady Kagome, what troubles you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...it's nothing..." said Kagome pushing her bowl away from her.  
  
"Is it about In-"  
  
"SHIPPO! Oh it's nothing Miroku!" said Kagome with a false chuckle as she covered Shippo's small mouth.  
  
Miroku raised one eyebrow and looked bewildered at Kagome.

* * *

Now Kagome really regretted opening her door last night too loud. It had awoken Shippo, who had waited for her until she returned half an hour later.  
  
She had made up some false story about going to the restroom, but Shippo didn't believe it due to the fact that he hadn't heard any toilets flush.  
  
So, Kagome gave in and told Shippo the whole story about her crying over Inu-Yasha late that very night. Shippo accepted it and quickly fell back to sleep. Boy did she wish she hadn't...  
  
"You okay, Kagome? I heard you scream," said Inu-Yasha in a very calm and sweet voice.  
  
Struck at how sweet Inu-Yasha had just been, she seemed to lose her will to speak.  
  
"Kagome! I asked you if you where all right!" shouted Inu-Yasha, his temper rising.  
  
"Uh huh..." said Kagome in a dazed voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Inu-Yasha, returning to the sweet voice he had used earlier.  
  
Kagome snapped back from her own little universe.  
  
"Of course I'm fine! And when have you started to care anyways!" yelled Kagome running out of the kitchen tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." said Inu-Yasha, startled to hear these strong words coming from the woman he cared most about.

* * *

Not as good as cliff as my sis, Badi the Cliffy Queen, would have done but I think it turned out pretty good none the less. Anyways please review and look forward to the next chapter!-- I dedicate this story to my and my sister's friend, Briana, who has never failed to read my stories and who is a big MS fan! Thanks Bri!--  
  
(Sorry wasn't very much SM is this chap Bri! Look forward to a lot of SM NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!) 


End file.
